


Flashing Lights, Looming Darkness (snippet)

by Eagles_and_Dragons



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: ...ish, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Brief mention of Flower Goddess!Elise, Darkness God! Xander, Everyone has the most obvious and cliche elements ever, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I know, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Thunder God! Ryoma, bare with me, title is a work in progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagles_and_Dragons/pseuds/Eagles_and_Dragons
Summary: "Try it."Ryoma's lip twitched as he eyed the porcelain teapot sitting in between them, steam slowly flowing from the spout."What is it?"Xander took the handle, gently pouring some of the dark liquid in Ryoma's cup."Tea. You have probably had it before, so it may trigger a memory."





	Flashing Lights, Looming Darkness (snippet)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a challenge for myself to finish this fic before 3 Houses came out.  
I... failed. Miserably.  
So instead, I decided to post a snippet of it in a vain attempt to guilt trip me to finishing the rest.
> 
> And if I don't get to finishing it? Well, at least there's a little more Ryoumarx out there.

They were sitting down in one of the cosy corners of the tea shop, dimly lit with rustic lights. 

"Try it." 

Ryoma's lip twitched as he eyed the porcelain teapot sitting in between them, steam slowly flowing from the spout. 

"What is it?" 

Xander took the handle, gently pouring some of the dark liquid in Ryoma's cup. 

"Tea. You have probably had it before, so it may trigger a memory." 

Ryoma looked at it for a while longer, before lifting the teacup from the saucer. Xander inwardly let out a breath. It had only been a few days since he had found the god passed out and with significant gaps in his memory. He hadn't been sure if Ryoma trusted him enough to go along with one of his suggestions. 

"It's hot," Ryoma commented, not quite realising how obvious of a statement that was. 

"It is a beverage usually served hot, yes," Xander answered, pouring some into his own cup. "You may like it with nothing else in it, but I personally prefer mine with a little milk and sugar."

Ryoma watched him add said ingredients into the drink, gazing intently as he used a spoon to stir. It may have made anyone but Xander uncomfortable; he remembered when he had first learnt that mortals don’t tend to stare at things with such intensity. He would have to lecture Ryoma on blending in soon. 

He sipped a little of his tea, the taste of one of his favourite blends having an almost magical effect in calming him. It had been a hectic couple of days. 

Ryoma was still looking at Xander, his tea remaining untouched.

"Perhaps you would like to try some of mine?" he offered.

Ryoma nodded, placing his back down again. Xander gave him the cup, unsurprised when the brief touch of their skin gave him a small electric shock. He had grown somewhat used to them by now. 

Ryoma placed the new cup to his lips, taking a tentative sip. He immediately pulled a face as he made a disgusted sound. 

"It's too sweet," he stated, eager to give the cup back. Xander had to hide his smile before Ryoma realised that he was laughing at him. He may not remember much about the world, but Ryoma had still proven himself to be a proud god. Maybe overly so. 

"If that is the case, perhaps you should try your own and see if it is more to your liking." 

Ryoma picked up his cup again, this time less hesitant to drink. His reaction was more muted. He took a second sip. 

"Better?" Xander asked. 

"Yes. I think I've had this… tea before. Or something similar." 

"You have? Are you remembering something?" Ryoma nodded. 

"Nothing concrete, but…" he trailed off, breaking eye contact, looking contemplative. Xander waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts. "I remember green hills in the distance, a blue cloudless sky. A soft breeze that made petals from a nearby tree dance in the wind. There was a cup of tea, like this one on a table. I remember talking, laughing. I was with people.” He shook his head decisively. “No, that's not right… I was with family. We were happy."

Ryoma finally looked back at Xander with an odd expression that made his heart clench. He looked haunted. Ryoma's knuckles turned white around the cup. 

"Xander, I had a family. What if I never see them again? What if I never remember--" Xander hushed him before he could continue. He could feel the other god's growing emotions, static electricity charging in the air around them. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up of their own accord.

"Ryoma, you have to calm down, we will find them. I promise you this," he whispered, one hand moving the grab Ryoma's. The electric shock he received was more painful this time, but he didn't let go. "I will help you remember your past. You just need to give it some time."

Ryoma nodded once. His eyes closed as he breathed deeply. The air steadily felt calmer again. 

"Are you okay?" Xander asked, still holding his hand, squeezing it softly in some hope that it might comfort him. 

"Yes. I will be," he answered, finally opening his eyes. Ryoma's eyes glowed when he's upset, Xander had noticed early on. His normally brown eyes now swam with streaks of silver-grey, catching the light every so often. 

Xander let go of him and picked up his drink as an excuse for his hands to do something else. Some inexplicable part of him enjoyed the contact. His traitorous hand almost reached for Ryoma’s again.

"That's good," he said, just to fill the silence. 

Ryoma didn't answer, and Xander didn't expect him to. He picked up his own cup, sipping occasionally. He was looking off to the distance. Xander didn't want to disturb him. 

It only felt like a few minutes later when Ryoma spoke again. 

"Not that I am not grateful, but why are you helping me like this? You're going far beyond what I would expect a stranger to do. There must be some reason for it," Ryoma said, the words full of curiosity but with a slight sharpness, like the hint of an accusation.

It was not a question that Xander was expecting right now. Not in the slightest. He took a few seconds to formulate his response.

"You needed help. I remember what it was like when you're first born into this world, confused about who you are and what your purpose is. It's… not easy," he replied honestly.

Xander's first years into godhood had been anything but easy. He had wandered aimlessly for what had felt like months, walking blindly in a miasma he wasn't aware he was creating. He wouldn't have ever understood what it meant to be a god if he hadn't stumbled--quite literally-- into Garon. Back then he had needed guidance and Garon had been the one to guide him. Now that Ryoma needed help finding his way in the world, Xander would happily assist. Only difference is, he planned to do a better job of it than his father had.

The look on Ryoma's face suggested that he knew that there was a story behind Xander's answer. He was glad that Ryoma didn't mention it any further. 

They drank their tea in silence. Ryoma looked the most relaxed Xander had ever seen him. He deemed their tea outing to be at least a partial success.

"Tomorrow, we try meditation. I want to see if you can connect to one of your shrines." Ryoma looked up from his cup. 

"One of my shrines?" 

"Yes. You exist, therefore someone must be actively praying to you. You're in good shape phyically, which means that you must have a healthy number of followers. Maybe a couple thousand at the least, I would say. It's not polite to ignore their offerings and prayers," Xander said matter-of-factly. It must have been millennia since he had to explain this to anyone. (The last time he recalled a conversation like this had been when his family had first found Elise, curled up asleep in a bed of white lilies.)

Ryoma nodded. "That makes sense, I suppose. So, I can connect with my shrines and accept their offerings. Then what happens?" 

"You grant their prayer. Or you give them your blessing. Or you don't. It really depends on the nature of the prayer and on the god." Ryoma hummed, looking rather concerned.

"It sounds complicated." 

"Don't worry, I'll be by your side, helping you though it," Xander said, but almost immediately regretting his words. A god connecting to their shrines is considered to be a private, almost intimate affair. It was not something that anyone should watch, god or otherwise. Maybe he was being too presumptuous in saying that he would stay with him. He felt his face grow hot. 

"Ah… I mean, if that is what you would like." 

If Ryoma had noticed his internal struggles, he didn't voice it. A small, relieved smile pulled on his lips.

"You will? I would appreciate that. Thank you, Xander." 

Xander couldn't help but smile back at him. He could feel his cheeks grow hotter still. He hasn't noticed how much a smile lit up Ryoma's face, how it made such a contrast to his usually slightly vacant expressions. He wanted to see him smile more. 

"You are very welcome," he replied, quickly picking up the discarded menu as some sort of distraction away from his flustered feelings.

"Now that we have mastered tea, perhaps you would like to try some cake?"

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned (maybe) for:  
Ryoma constantly breaking the fuses in Xander's house  
Ryoma trying to convince Xander that thunderstorms are cool  
Ryoma playing with Xander's cat (who is also Xander's partner demigod)  
Garon's A+ parenting (because what is a Xander fic without it?)


End file.
